Cast The Demon
by BobWhite
Summary: Also a crossover with NCIS. ONE-SHOT. Gorsch has pissed off the wrong person. Full Summary inside. R&R to find out more. If you want me to continue then I will


**Full Summary:**

Assistant Deputy Director Gorsch has pissed off the wrong Candidate. She has the will and know-how as well as the powerful backing of her brother and her husband to go up against him. How do the others react when she pulls out all of her cards and shows Gorsch just how screwed he is?

_One-shot_

**Chapt.1: Cast The Demon:**

Chantal Dex stood in the kitchen of Firehouse 51. She was cooking dinner. Gorsch was watching her every move, which was starting to get on her nerves. She'd asked him to stop multiple times and he would but he would always come back. He'd always stand just behind her and look over her shoulder. She guessed that he was waiting for the dinner but might also have been wanting to see if she would turn around and punch him in the face. Instead, she just shook some pepper into her hand and threw it over her shoulder and directly into his face, which set him off into a sneezing fit. He left her side and continued to sneeze. Otis who had been watching intently just burst out laughing. Brett and Foster also started to laugh which drew the rest of the firefighters into the common area.

When Gorsch walked back in, he stayed away from me and my cooking but he had a scowl on his face. He looked around and saw that everyone was laughing and watching what was going on.

"You all think that was funny?"

"You deserved it, Gorsch. She told you to stop looking over her shoulder and you kept going back. You got what you deserved." _Casey said._

"That is assault!"

"Says you; we just see it as self-defense. You were getting a little too close to a married woman."

"Oh, what is she going to do about it? She's a woman and a candidate at that. She can't do anything to me."

"I might not be able to do anything, but one phone call to my husband and they will be fishing your body out of the lake."

"Is that a threat, Candidate?"

"Nope, it's a promise."

"So you think threatening me is such a good idea? Well, you might as well go pack your bags right now. You no longer work for this department."

"I didn't threaten you, I made a promise and you don't have the authority to fire me. But if you want a threat, let's talk about the little red binder."

Gorsch's face turned a little white. And he looked around at everyone else. When he turned back towards me, I had turned the stove off and held up the red binder. His face went red and he made a grab at it, which I grabbed his wrist and twisted which put him on the ground and in pain. I shoved him backwards.

"You went through my things and stole that from me."

"Actually, I liberated it from you. Knowing that the Mayor isn't going to be doing anything with it, I decided to take a look. I overheard Otis, Herman and the Chief talking about it. So after looking it over, I decided to be proactive. I sent a copy to my brother. I'm sure you remember him; you had a run-in with him a few months ago."

"Who are you talking about? I had a lot of run-ins with people who think they are better than me."

"Agent Trent Cort," _I paused and Gorsch's face paled. He remembered who I was talking about. He swallowed a little but refused to let on that he was scared, unfortunately for him, his face gave him away, _"guess you didn't realize that I was his sister. Nobody ever does. They always wonder why a Federal Agent is hanging out with a civilian."

"But, he's FBI. Why would you send that to him?"

"Why does everyone always think he's FBI? Just because he's a Federal Agent doesn't mean that he works for the FBI. Anyone care to guess which Federal Agency he works for," _I looked around as everyone just sat where they were, intently listening in to what was going on, food forgotten for now, _"no, I didn't think so. How about I tell you instead? Agent Cort is CIA and you can bet that their Computer Forensic Scientists are better at detecting fraud than anyone else. And when he finds out exactly what we know he will find, your cushy new job will disappear. The Commissioner's new job will disappear and the Mayor's job will disappear. If you think my CIA brother is the only connection that I have in higher government positions, you'd be terribly mistaken."

"You can't threaten me!"

"Turns out I can. I'd run if I were you Gorsch. Because once the information is out there, there won't be a single place on this entire planet that you will be able to hide. I will make sure that you are hunted down; you and the Commissioner. You will have no place to hide. We will find you."

"WE? I see you only. I don't see a WE."

"Me, my CIA brother, my military husband and all the classified members of the military that he works with."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of the military?"

"You will be. My husband and I are part of a section of the military that only the president and high ranking military officials know about. If we wanted to make you disappear, your body would never be found and we could get away with it. Perks of having immunity in every damn country we go to."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Gorsch did everything he could think of the try and get out of the building fast enough. But I had one more trick up my sleeve. I had been whistling while he was packing. And the small whistle at the end brought a friend out of hiding. When Gorsch came back out to the common area, Akisa made herself known, becoming visible. Gorsch stopped in his tracks and looked at the beast. He was about to say something when she approached him and sniffed every part of his body. She scratched him a little and put her claw in her mouth and tasted his blood, then bared her teeth at him before turning towards me.

"What is that thing?"

"This is my alien friend Akisa. She now knows what you smell like and she has the scent of your blood. You will never have a safe place on the planet to hide. Run boy run. She has you in her sights."

"I'm calling animal control."

"And tell them what? That an invisible alien scratched you and sampled your blood? You'd be locked into an insane asylum by the end of the day."

"How dare you? You will regret this."

"Oh, by the way, I don't think you've met my husband yet," _I said as Ronon walked into the Firehouse with Makela and Teyla right behind him. All three were decked out in military uniforms, weapons and all. _

"That is your husband?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"I'm leaving!"

And with that, he practically ran out of the Firehouse. I looked over at Ronon and smiled. The rest of the group looked at me. In fact, nearly everyone was looking at me.

"You want to tell us what that was all about?" _Severide asked._

_Ignoring him, I looked over at Ronon, _"Did you bring the papers?"

"Colonel Sheppard made us bring them. He knew that you had Akisa and that she might reveal herself. By tonight, you can freely talk about what it is we do with your fellow firefighters if they so wish to sign the papers."

"What kind of papers?" _Chief Boden asked._

"They are Non-Disclosure Agreements. You will be allowed to know everything I do within the classified section of the military from now on. And once signed you might even have the opportunity to leave Earth."

"I'm down."

With that, the NDA's were handed out and everyone signed them. Makela went over to Akisa and hugged her companion. She turned towards me.

"I'm glad that Akisa could be of some help."

"Thank you for letting me borrow her."

"That's what family is for."

**AN: Makela, Akisa, and Chantal are of my own creation. Everyone else belongs to their creators.**


End file.
